1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting system of the position and the posture of a capsule medical device which detects the direction and the position of a capsule medical device main body inserted in the body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-179700 discloses a conventional art for advancing operation in an examinee by a rotating magnetic field. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-179700, a movement control system of a movable micro-machine comprises a magnetic field generating unit for generating a rotating magnetic field, a robot main body for obtaining thrust by the rotation generated by the applied rotating magnetic field, a position detecting unit for detecting the position of the robot main body, and magnetic field changing means for changing the direction of the rotating magnetic field generated by the magnetic field generating unit based on the position of the robot main body detected by the position detecting unit so that the robot main body reaches the target position.
In the position detecting unit used for the movement control system of the micro-machine, a magnetic sensor detects the magnetic field generated by a magnet incorporated in the micro-machine to detect the position of the micro-machine.
Further, in the movement control system of the micro-machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-179700, the micro-machine relatively freely changes the direction in solution serving as a gel material by indicating the next moving direction based on position information in the movement in the solution.